Making a Change
by trekker4life
Summary: After some serious thought, Allura decides to take back control of her life and make a few changes. Sequel to About Time. KA. (Cross-posted on AO3)


_**Well, this is a sequel to my previous Voltron story,**_ **About Time** _ **. This is a one-shot, so I won't leave you hanging for years on it. It's not completely necessary to read**_ **About Time** _ **, but of course, feel free to do so. Enjoy and please R &R!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own no part of the anime series**_ **Voltron** _ **.**_

 _ **~~KA~~KA~~KA~~KA~~KA~~**_

One week after being released from the castle's infirmary, Allura asked Nanny and Coran to meet her in the castle's briefing room. This was _not_ a conversation she was looking forward to having, but she'd put it off long enough. When her two guardians appeared, she was seated at the head of the conference desk waiting for them.

"You asked to see us, Princess?" Coran said, by way of greeting. Allura stood to meet them.

"Yes - thank you for coming," she said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I wish to talk to you about some things that I am sure you will not agree with." Raised eyebrows were the only reaction she received before continuing.

"As both of you know, I was injured in our last mission in the Lions. While I was waiting for the others to arrive, I had some time to think and I came to a few decisions."

Nanny interrupted her, a look of barely contained joy on her face. "Oh, my dear! You've finally realized what a foolhardy idea it was to pilot one of those lions! Now you've decided to stop flying and be a proper princess after all!"

Allura had to work hard to not let the full extent of her annoyance show. Although she was beyond irritated with her governess' behavior, she managed to maintain a relatively even, firm tone of voice when she spoke again. "No. I will _not_ step down as the Pilot of Blue Lion. That is part of what I was trying to speak with you about."

She ignored the look of consternation on the other woman's face and continued. "The decision to become a Pilot was _never_ a foolish one. The position of a ruler is that of protector - what better way for me to do so than to be one of the select few who can ultimately form Voltron? Also...I will never be a 'proper princess.' Others may be content to sit around, worrying about what clothes to wear or planning balls, but I refuse to do so. My place is _with_ my people, _not_ above them."

Coran looked as if he had been expecting her to say something of this nature, but Nanny was shocked. If Allura wasn't so tired of her controlling behavior, it would have been almost funny to see the blood rising in the older woman's face, evidence of her rising temper.

"Young lady!" the governess exclaimed, "You are a _princess_ , whether you want to be or not! You have a duty to your people to ensure that our traditions and customs are upheld! I've told this you before; that duty includes continuing the royal bloodline with someone of noble birth!"

Allura's laugh was more of a scoff as her voice rose slightly in response.

"And as _I've_ told you before - extremely few of our native nobility is left and I simply will _not_ marry someone from another planet for the sole purpose of saying they are a noble person. All that separates nobility and royalty from the people they oversee is that those in power have won the lottery of birth. I would rather my people have a ruler of so-called 'common' birth who cares for them and protects them than any people of rank."

Nanny's eyes narrowed; she seemed to sense what - or rather who - Allura was talking about. "This has to do with that Garrison commander, doesn't it?" She hissed. "I've told you time and again, Princess, you are to marry a person of your station and a military man does not count!"

The princess smiled. "Thank you for reminding me, Nanny," she said, inwardly enjoying the look of confusion passing over the other woman's face. "As of tomorrow, I will no longer be a princess."

Both Coran and Nanny gaped at her. "I have been looking into our history," Allura explained, "And I have found precedent for this. I am of age - I have been since just after Voltron was reawakened. I currently have no suitors of so-called 'royal' birth. Those two factors alone are enough to allow me to take my ultimate place as queen _without_ marrying."

Nanny was speechless. Coran simply looked resigned. Allura continued, wanting to get this conversation over with as soon as possible.

"I've already talked with the remaining council members and they have agreed with me. The ceremony will take place tomorrow morning on the terrace. It will be a simple one, but I have arranged for a small feast to be held for those who wish to come."

Nanny's indignation finally seemed to get the better of her and she stormed out, stomping her feet as she went. Allura turned to Coran. "You don't think I was too harsh, do you?"

Coran shook his head and stepped closer to the princess. "No, my dear. She just refuses to see what wiser minds have already accepted – this world is not what it used to be...and neither are you. I have tried to explain that in the past, but she does not understand. In time, I believe she will accept it, but for now..." He trailed off.

"And what do you think about my decision?" Allura asked. Coran was a person she cared for deeply; he would never replace King Alfor in her heart, of course, but Coran still held a special place. He was right, Nanny would come around...eventually, but if he disapproved, it would be a far deeper hurt.

Coran smiled almost immediately. "I think it is a wonderful idea. I'll admit, I would rather have seen you become Queen in a world untouched by Zarkon and his forces, but seeing as that reality does not exist, we must do what we can. I have seen for some time that you have grown well beyond the girl I knew from a child; this is simply the next logical step for you."

Allura returned his smile gratefully. "Thank you, Coran. Your support means quite a lot to me."

"As always, you are very welcome, my dear." He bowed slightly and turned to leave, but only reached the door before she called to him again. Coran faced the princess and saw a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Coran...do you think my father would have approved of my choice?"

Coran smiled softly and, remembering the scene he had witnessed in the infirmary during Allura's recuperation, nodded. "I most heartily think he would very proud – both in your ascendance to Queen _and_ in your choice of a suitor."

Allura started. Had he seen? Surely not...but how else could he know? Before she could respond, Coran had slipped out of the door, leaving the soon-to-be-queen alone.

 _ **~~KA~~KA~~KA~~**_

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Allura, who had been up since before sunrise (having been unable to sleep well), stood before the long mirror in her room, staring at her reflection. She had donned a new dress for today's ceremony; a navy blue one with silver trimming, bracelet sleeves, and a delicate wrought silver belt. The dress was, undoubtedly, much too unpretentious for some people's expectations of a queen, but Allura found comfort in it's simplicity.

A knock on the door brought her to her senses. Smoothing invisible folds from the front of her dress, she called "Enter."

The door opened to reveal Keith, who looked magnificent in his Galaxy Garrison dress uniform of black pants and white tunic covered in his Garrison regalia. He stopped for a moment at the sight of her and smiled before closing the door behind him. Keith walked over to her side. "Are you ready, Princess?"

Allura smiled in return and took his hand. "You know, calling me 'princess' will only be accurate for another hour or so." He smirked, just slightly, at her attempt at humor and tugged on her hand in his, pulling her away from the mirror and into his arms.

"I know...so I should use it while I still can." Keith bent his head down and kissed her lips. After they broke apart from each other, he asked again "Are you ready?"

She sighed and looked down. "Not really; a princess becoming queen without marrying has not happened for generations, and to be perfectly honest, I'm still a little worried about how the people will react."

Keith reached out and, placing his hand under her chin, gently raised her face to see his. "Allura, I've told you countless times – your people love you and what you've done for them. In their eyes, you're already a Queen. Today just makes it official."

She smiled at him, grateful to have such a man at her side. "Well, then, we don't want to keep the people waiting, do we?"

 _ **~~KA~~KA~~KA~~**_

Very shortly, Allura, the Voltron Pilots, the Arusian council, Coran, and a still very unhappy Nanny were gathered in the castle's main terrace in front of the palace, allowing for a large congregation of the people of Arus to gather in the courtyard to witness the ceremony as well. The Pilots, Coran, and Nanny arranged themselves near the back of the terrace, giving the foreground over to Allura and the council.

Allura stood before the eldest member of the council, an elderly man that had been old when King Alfor had been crowned and miraculously had survived the many attacks on Arus since that time. The old gentleman smiled her, ready to crown the next queen. At his nod, Allura sank to one knee.

"Princess Allura, do you so swear to protect and rule over the planet Arus to the best of your ability?"

"I do swear."

"Princess Allura, do you so swear to protect and rule over the people of Arus to the best of your ability?"

"I do swear."

The elderly councilman stepped forward and placed a simple silver diadem across her brow. "Rise and stand forth," he commanded.

Allura stood and faced him. He smiled at her, then took her elbow and presented her to the people gathered in the courtyard. "I present to you – Allura, the new Queen of Arus!"

After a few moments passed – the enthusiasm of the crowd's response had been a welcome surprise for Allura – she turned and asked the Voltron Pilots to come forward. Exchanging confused looks with one another, they obeyed and arranged themselves in front of her, much as she had just done in front of the councilman.

"I have wanted to do this for some time, but only now do I have the authority." The councilman offered a slim, sleek sword to the newly crowned queen and Allura took it before resuming. "I understand that as part of Galaxy Garrison, you have duties to other worlds in addition to Arus. However, I wish to do this as a small portion of gratitude in return for all you have done for Arus, her people, and me. Please kneel."

The Pilots followed her request and all sank to one knee. Allura stepped forward to be in front of Pidge. "Pidge, small yet courageous, I dub thee a Knight of Arus." A tap on each shoulder with the flat of her blade accompanied her words.

She walked down the line to where Hunk knelt and repeated her motions. "Hunk...strong and dependable, I dub thee a Knight of Arus."

Stepping away from Hunk, she moved to Lance and raised her sword again. "Fierce and loyal, I dub thee, Lance, a Knight of Arus."

Finally, she stood in front of Keith. His head was bowed, as the rest of the team, but oh how she wished he would look at her. Pushing the thought aside, she spoke. "Keith, beloved leader...I dub thee a Knight of Arus."

With a final tap of the blade on Keith's shoulders, Allura stepped back. "Honorable Knights, please rise." They did so and, at her signal, turned as one to face the gathered crowd, who cheered for the newly knighted pilots as they had for Allura moments before.

Allura had to work hard to tame the large grin threatening to overtake her as she saw the pleased embarrassment playing across the faces of her Pilots.

 _ **~~KA~~KA~~KA~~**_

Some hours later, the feast party was in full swing as the people celebrated the coronation of their queen and the knighting of their protectors. Allura stood to one side of the courtyard, watching her people enjoy themselves. She felt a presence beside her a moment before she heard his voice.

"That was quite a surprise you pulled off on us, Princess."

She turned just in time to meet Keith's lips for a swift kiss. "It was a welcome one, I hope? And it's Queen, now, thank you very much." She grinned at him, letting him know she was teasing him. Keith slipped an arm around her waist and grinned back.

"Oh, it was very welcome...unnecessary, but welcome. And old habits, I suppose."

"I must disagree about the knighthood being unnecessary, _Sir_ Keith," she said, emphasizing his new title. "It's only a very small portion of the thanks that you and the others deserve."

Keith smiled, obviously still not completely agreeing with her, but willing to let it go. They stood together in silence for a moment, watching the people dancing around the courtyard. Pidge was gaily moving about with many of the children while Hunk sat to one side, in deep discussion with some of the young men. Lance had somehow find himself dancing between two very good looking young ladies and was completely oblivious to the envious looks he was receiving from a few of the other young people surrounding them.

"Looks like Nanny's trying to accept all this," Keith said, pointing the governess out to Allura. Nanny was dressed in formal clothes, but sitting to herself in a corner of the yard, looking rather dour. Allura mused for a moment before answering.

"Yes...maybe. She certainly wasn't happy when I told her and Coran yesterday. I'm glad I waited until then to tell them, though...it gave her less of a chance to lecture me."

Keith chuckled at Allura's response. "How did Coran take it?" The old castle steward was walking about the courtyard, greeting and conversing with many different people.

"He took it well, I think. Even seemed to see something like this coming."

Keith nodded his agreement. Silence fell between them again for a few moments before Allura spoke.

"I think Coran knows, Keith."

"Knows about what?" he asked.

"About us. Something he said to me yesterday makes me think he's seen us at some point."

Keith blinked. "That's not a problem, is it? I mean, I know we weren't trying to hide anything on purpose – just not blatantly putting it out there, but still..."

Allura turned to look at Keith. "It's not a problem, no. Coran told me that he was happy with my choices. And he also told me that he thought Father would be proud of my decision to become Queen...and in my choice of suitor."

Keith's eyes widened. "You're right; he must know." He hesitated. "Well, should we tell the others?"

She thought for a moment. "I think they should discover it for themselves, do you think? We won't hide anything, but we won't be brazen about it, either." Allura smiled, impishly. "Can you imagine the look on Lance's face when he finds out?"

Keith laughed at the thought before sobering slightly to look Allura in the eye. "I love you, Allura."

She smiled softly back. "And I you, Keith." She reached up and tugged on his shirt collar. "Now come over here and kiss me again."

He smiled and leaned in closer. "As you wish, my Queen."

 _ **~~KA~~KA~~KA~~KA~~KA~~**_

 _ **So...there you have it. It kind of grew a mind of it's own at some point. I didn't even have a clue I wanted to knight the Pilots until I started writing the scene. And most of it's seven pages I typed in one sitting.**_

 _ **As for the potential Nanny-bashing in this story – I believe Nanny has her heart in the right place, but her ideas are just...not suitable for the current state of Arus and Allura's growth as both Princess and Pilot. I believe she truly cares for Allura, but she also refuses to see the fact that Allura is no longer (and never will be again) the sheltered girl of her youth.**_

 _ **I hope you liked it and please R &R!**_

 _ **Trekker**_


End file.
